<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets and Lies by ikbenapenstaartje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913187">Secrets and Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikbenapenstaartje/pseuds/ikbenapenstaartje'>ikbenapenstaartje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>O11CE, O11ZE (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't read if you're too young, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gabo is angry, Gabo is jealous, Honestly can't these people be subtle, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUTTT, Secret Relationship, Zoe did not see this coming, did I mention Smut yet, everyone is oblivious, no actual angst, smut warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikbenapenstaartje/pseuds/ikbenapenstaartje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorenzo and Ezequiel are secretly in a relationship. Ricky and Dédé are kind of friends with benefits. Gabo is in the middle of it all. While trying to keep all these secrets, he's also trying to get his crush to like him back... (Sorry, summary sucks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezequiel Correa/Zoe Velazquez (mentioned), Gabo Moretti/Zoe Velázquez, Lorenzo Guevara/Martina Marikinson (mentioned), Ricardo 'Ricky' Flores/André 'Dédé' Duarte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought there weren't enough fics for this fandom, so I decided to write it. English isn't my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes, and please correct me in the comments if you find them. Don't own anything. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorenzo kept his face neutral when Francisco announced Ezequiel would be playing for the Hawks again. He’d known all along, but as captain he had to keep his cool. His boyfriend had told him he’d applied for the AID again right after he’d actually done it. He knew sooner than Camilo did. Like the rest of the team, he acted indignant, especially when Gabo looked at him. He couldn’t have his brother know.<br/>
At dinner that night, with Gabo and Diego, he tried the best he could to make sure Gabo wouldn’t see through him. His father knew he was in a relationship, but like everybody else he thought it was with Martina.</p><p> </p><p>She and Camilo were the only ones to know. Martina because he’d found it fair that she knew the relationship was fake, she knew before they started "dating". Camilo however, that wasn’t intentional. He’d walked in on the two of them making out, so they really hadn’t been in a position to deny it.<br/>
They were the only people. Well, and the people in the café they frequented. It was their haven, the only place were they could openly be a couple. Many people in the café flirted with Lorenzo, and he flirted back because it would get Ezequiel extremely jealous. </p><p>Gabo stayed the night in Lorenzo’s room, the older son slept in the guestroom. Not that he had a problem with that, because Gabo was a nice guy. And it gave him privacy to message Eze without anyone watching him. His boyfriend tended to be quite forward when he texted Lorenzo late at night. And those weren’t the kind of texts you’d want your little brother to read.</p><p> </p><p>And that night, he was right. Or, he was going to be. He lay in bed, opening his phone and saw messages from Ezequiel. </p><p>'Hi babe, how u doin?</p><p>Y u not answering me?<br/>
Baby??</p><p>Did I do something??<br/>
</p><p>'Sorry, was w/ dad and Gabo.' He texted back.</p><p>'U free now?' Wow, that was a fast reply.</p><p>'Yep. So what’s up?'</p><p>'Nothing much. Been thinking about you tho.</p><p>'What kind of thinking?'</p><p>'I think u know what I mean.'</p><p>'Yeah? Tell me…'</p><p>And Ezequiel told him, quite vividly even. Let’s just say it took a while for both of them to actually get to sleep that night.<br/>
…<br/>
The next day, Lorenzo and Ezequiel met at the café. Eze was already there, because his school was closer to it. His boyfriend quickly pecked him on the lips, but the goalkeeper wasn’t satisfied with that. He pulled Lorenzo onto the sofa next to him and kissed him senseless.<br/>
Slightly swaying on his feet, Lorenzo stood up and went to get them both a drink. The girl at the counter flirted with him, and he let her like always. When he returned, he barely had time to set the drinks down before his boyfriend yanked him back onto the sofa and started attacking his neck. Lorenzo’s breath hitched as the other male lightly scraped his teeth along his collarbone. After a while, the striker was sure Ezequiel had left hickeys. And he growled inwardly. </p><p>‘You know I have to wear a shirt that won’t hide hickeys during training?’ His boyfriend only hummed, too distracted to pay attention to what he was saying. As revenge, Lorenzo switched their positions on the couch so he was on top of the other now. He began working on the Ezequiel’s neck, making sure to leave some love bites that would take some time to fade.</p><p>Nobody around them even gave them a second glance. When they went home, Lorenzo was glad he’d kept his hoodie in his backpack, just in case. It came in handy when he had to hide the hickeys his boyfriend loved to give him.<br/>
…<br/>
The next day during training, Lorenzo used the cover-up products he had in his bag so the bruises wouldn’t be visible. Halfway during training, Martina showed up. When Lorenzo looked at her, she lightly touched a spot on her neck. He immediately understood and when they had time to drink some water, he walked up to her and she subtly attached some more cover-up.</p><p>‘You have to be more careful, Lorenzo. This way, people will notice.’ ‘He’s going to go to this school eventually. We plan on telling the team a while after that. I need to tell Gabo first.’<br/>
‘Well, if you don’t watch yourself, he’s going to find out on his own.’<br/>
…<br/>
And Gabo did find out. He was once again staying at the Guevara house, when someone rang the doorbell. Seeing as Diego wasn’t home, he assumed it was their father. How he was wrong.<br/>
When Lorenzo walked into the Livingroom with Ezequiel, of all people, next to him, Gabo didn’t know how to respond.  ‘Gabo, I need to tell you something. But only if you promise me not to tell dad.’</p><p>‘My lips are sealed. What is it?’ ‘Well, a while ago, I discovered something about myself. I’m.. uh, I don’t really know how to say this but.. I’m.. I’m gay.’ Wow, he hadn’t seen that one coming.<br/>
‘Well… that’s fine. I mean, I support you. But why is Ezequiel here?’ Instead of Lorenzo, Ezequiel answered the question himself. ‘What Lorenzo’s trying to tell you, Gabo, is that we’re dating. Him and I. I understand it might be a bit of a shock to you.’ Gabo looked at them. The goalkeeper had put his arm around his boyfriends shoulder, as if to say “back off”. </p><p>In Lorenzo’s opinion, his brother took the news quite well. After getting over the initial shock, he’d let him and Ezequiel to be on their own for a while. The couple made good use of this and went to Lorenzo’s room.<br/>
…<br/>
Ezequiel joined the team again. The guy was going to give everything he had to take Valentino’s position as first goalkeeper. Lorenzo, being captain, had to follow the attitude of the rest of his team, otherwise they might get suspicious. Luckily, Gabo helped him to try and convince the team to trust Ezequiel. </p><p>Then there was the problem of Martin. The guy was tirelessly working on all kind of conspiracies, some regarding the team's captain and a certain teammate who went by the last name Correa. At first he’d tried to get Ezequiel to help him get Gabo and Valentino out of their position and while he wanted Valentino’s, he also knew his boyfriend would never talk to him again if he let Martin do that to Gabo. So he interfered.</p><p>‘Gabo, I need to talk to you about something.’ Ezequiel brought him towards Martin and explained to him what the taller striker had said in the morning. ‘Martin wants me to help him to get your position on the team.’ Of course, Martin denied everything. However, Ezequiel didn’t give up. </p><p>Later that afternoon, Diego was still at the AID. Being the principal, apparently, took up lots of his normally spare time. This made sure  Ezequiel and Lorenzo had the house to themselves most of the time. Today, they didn’t. Gabo was also there. Now, I can hear you thinking, why would Gabo voluntarily be the third wheel? Well, he didn’t want to be in the dorms that day, since Ricky and Dédé were going to be there. They were his best friends, but they were in a kind of giddy mood that day, and Gabo knew what that meant. </p><p>You see, they were good friends. Very good friends. But sometimes, they liked to take their friendship to another level. They never specifically told anybody, but Gabo knew and he made sure to keep Martin out of the dorm on afternoons like these. Luckily, Martin was going to spend his day somewhere else, so the striker didn’t have to keep an eye on him and he could hang out with whoever he wanted.</p><p>Today, that was Lorenzo. He didn’t care that his brother’s boyfriend was there, because knew that as long as he was there, at least they wouldn’t do anything too inappropriate. Gabo was held up at school, but Diego had given him a key so he got in on his own. He silently walked into the living-room, and caught the couple in the middle of a make-out session. Instead of saying anything, he just burst out laughing. Trust his brother to be discreet. </p><p>Lorenzo and Ezequiel jumped apart and Lorenzo’s hand flew to his neck. ‘If I’d been Diego, you two would have had a lot to explain.’ At the expressions of pure horror on their faces, Gabo laughed even more. ‘Honestly, you two should try to work on the discretion part.’ </p><p>The afternoon passed somewhat uneventful, just gaming. Ezequiel left, as always, before Diego got home. Their father was beyond surprised to find both of his sons, together in Lorenzo’s room. He asked if Gabo was going to stay the night, and the youngest Guevara decided he would. Last time he’d made the mistake of coming to the dorm too early, the noises and the sight that greeted him had haunted him for a while. </p><p>The next day, as Gabo and Lorenzo got to school, they split when nearing the entrance. Nobody knew they were brothers just yet, and the short striker wanted to keep it that way. When he met with Ricky and Dédé, he said nothing of where he’d been or what they’d been doing. They had some sort of silent agreement; no questions, no comments. </p><p>That meant that when Gabo saw the bruises on his Ricky’s neck, he said nothing. He only brushed his fingers over a certain point on his neck, after which his friend hurried to the bathroom. Yeah, the people in his life were very discreet, Gabo thought. Luckily, Zoe walked up to him. ‘What were Ricky and Dédé doing? They ran off suddenly.’ ‘Yeah, they forgot something they really had to do before class. Were kind of vague about it, though.’<br/>
For the moment, she seemed to put up with that explanation. School was boring that day, because Gabo couldn’t wait to start training. </p><p>If Ezequiel was right, and the striker trusted him to be, he was in for hell of a ride. Martin was a terrific soccer player and if he wanted to take Gabo’s place, he’d have to prove his worth. Still, a little extra training couldn’t hurt.</p><p>The young Guevara knew Francisco would never replace him without reason, he may be modest but not stupid. He knew what people said about him. He was a game maker, he was respected and he would’ve never gotten the scholarship at the AID if it weren’t for his soccer skills. So he was confident, especially after Martins recent dumb and selfish action on the field. </p><p>He’d been about to score the first goal of the match, giving the team an advantage, but the asshole just had felt a need to ruin it, making the match and with both sides having scored one goal. Yes, you could say the team and the trainer had been pissed at Martin afterwards. </p><p>Shaking his head, Gabo cleared his head. While training, de didn’t need to be distracted by a memory that would always upset him.  Back in the present, Gabo was training with Ricky and Lorenzo. The two people on the team that he was helping with keeping a huge secret. Unbelievable. </p><p>As soon as Ricky looked away, Gabo kicked his brother in the shin. ‘If you stopped staring at Ezequiel and actually tried to score, the training would be much more fun.’ He hissed. Lorenzo looked startled. When he asked if anybody else had noticed, the short striker shook his head. Ricky was too busy staring at Dédé to notice. Gods, the boy thought, my friends are hopeless. And my brother as well. </p><p>That training, Gabo did his best to contain his laughter. It was incredibly difficult, especially when Lorenzo, whose precision levels normally were very high, missed the goal by at least five meters because a certain dark-haired goalkeeper winked at him. This didn’t go unnoticed by the trainer of course, who called Lorenzo to him.<br/>
‘Lorenzo, is there something on your mind? You seemed quite… distracted out there.’ ‘No, sir, I’m perfectly fine. My foot slipped, that’s all.’ Honestly, the people at this school aren’t suspicious at all, some could even say they were naïve. But that’s just fine, because there were some people who took the maximum advantage of it.</p><p>In the afternoon, Diego was going to have dinner with some important businessman, to make some deals involving the AID. Frankly, Lorenzo couldn’t give a single Kentucky-mcfried-but-still-nastily-undercooked fuck. All he cared about was that it left the house to him and his boyfriend. And they would be crazy not to make use of it. </p><p>As soon as Lorenzo opened the door, Ezequiel pulled him into a bruising kiss. The striker was startled, but quickly regained his senses. Pushing his boyfriend against the wall, Lorenzo started to work on the other male’s neck. As he sucked, hard enough to leave lasting bruises, he heard Ezequiel gasp. Dragging his teeth along the goalkeepers collarbone, where he was super sensitive, Lorenzo heard the other moan.</p><p>The sound shot straight between his legs. Ezequiel bucked his hips up, trying to create more friction. Teasingly, his boyfriend took a step back. The goalkeeper groaned and shoved Lorenzo against the wall. The other gave a small whimper when his shoulders collided hard with the unbending stone. Ezequiel knew precisely what would get the other a moaning mess, and bit, licked and sucked on the extra sensitive spots.</p><p>‘Eze, we can’t… Ah… do th- fuck- do this in here… My… Ah shit that’s good… My room, now.’ Lorenzo managed to force out. His voice was filled with lust. Somehow, they did make it to the bedroom. The goalkeepers eyes were filled with want as he looked at his boyfriend, working on getting his shirt off. That in itself was difficult to achieve, as said boyfriend was currently pushed against the bedroom wall. With his legs wrapped around Ezequiel. He tried pulling the shirt off, groaning in frustration as he didn’t manage.</p><p>Lorenzo lowered his legs, standing on his own feet, and shoved Ezequiel backwards, sending him tumbling onto the bed. In a second, he was on top. It was always like this between them, a non-stop battle for dominance. </p><p>When they finally succeeded in taking all of their clothes off, the striker continued sucking on his boyfriends neck, then his chest and abdomen. Finally, he reached Ezequiel’s groin. Instead of taking time to adjust, he took all of the length into his mouth at once. The other threw his head back as the wet heat surrounded him, making him go insane. </p><p>Lorenzo swirled his tongue, doing everything he knew would make Eze lose it. ‘Renzo… ‘m close…’ Was all his boyfriend could force out. Lorenzo immediately pulled back, earning a protesting groan. His boyfriend only called him that if he was so drunk on pleasure he couldn’t even think coherently. ‘Well, what do you want to do to me?’ he asked with feigned innocence.</p><p>Groaning, Eze pushed him onto his back. Grabbing lube from the drawer in the nightstand, he coated his fingers with it. He slipped one finger into Lorenzo, letting him adjust to the burn, then he started moving and the other teen moaned at the pleasure it caused. After a while, another finger was added. And then one more. As he started to move, Lorenzo pushed back. 'You ready?' Eze asked, looking at his boyfriend. When he nodded, the goalkeeper wasted no time, putting a condom on and stroking some more lube onto it. </p><p>Slowly, he pushed in. Lorenzo whined impatiently, pushing back. Eze chuckled lightly at the need that was evident from his boyfriend. He started moving and both boys lost themselves in pleasure. When they came, they collapsed onto the bed. Pulling his boyfriend into a kiss, Lorenzo sighed in pleasure.</p><p>They stayed like this for a while, until Ezequiel decided they had to take a shower. At nights like these, Eze could stay over, because by the time Diego got home, he would usually have consumed a disconcertingly high amount of alcohol and didn't bother to check on his son. </p><p>As usual, they went to watch a movie on the TV. It was a romantic comedy, a genre Lorenzo secretly loved. Only Ezequiel knew, though. It would kind of go against his reputation of the though, strong and unbothered captain if the team knew. </p><p>They fell asleep fairly quickly after the movie, being exhausted from previous events. When they woke up that morning, they knew Diego was already gone. He always was, nowadays. Even though Lorenzo had never been very close with his father and he enjoyed the time with his boyfriend, he found it annoying. He still was Diego’s son, but his father didn’t spend any time with him or even gave him a second glance.</p><p>Gabo couldn’t believe it when his brother arrived at school. Someone without knowledge might think the Hawk’s captain had just had a rough night, but he knew better. There was a different reason why the oldest son of Diego Guevara had trouble walking. Many didn’t see it, but the striker immediately saw it. Don’t those two have any subtlety?<br/>
…<br/>
The moments Ezequiel flirted with Zoe, Gabo wanted to rip his throat out. Seriously, if there wouldn’t have been any witnesses, he might’ve actually done it. He didn’t care what Lorenzo thought, if the motherfucker kept this act up, he’d beat him to a pulp one day or another. </p><p>He’d talked to him about it at the Guevara house, they’d fought about it, and Gabo knew  Eze was only pretending, but it was downright torture. And then came the moment they became a couple. Which meant they must’ve told Zoe. So when Gabo went to ask her about it, she was supposed to know what he talked about.<br/>
But to his surprise, or wait, no he wasn’t surprised because come on, this was Ezequiel Correa, she knew nothing. So he told her, or, more specifically, forced Lorenzo and Ezequiel to tell here while he just sat there, fuming. Afterwards, he was the one who calmed her down.</p><p>And maybe, he’d also done it for his own good. You see, Gabo had this huge crush on the female volleyball player. Yeah, the guy was head over heels. Admittedly, it was painful for him that his brother and his two friends were able to have some kind of relationship, even if it meant for his friends to just fuck each other every once in a while.<br/>
He was still single and pining after the girl that was currently with his brother's boyfriend. All those teen romance novels about love triangles were nothing compared to the weirdness of his love life. Also, he'd have to think about whether or not this was violating the bro-code. Difficult question. But hey, he could try to make her his, even if it would be a secret…</p><p>So he tried. He was there for Zoe when she needed him. He cheered her up with movies and her favorite ice cream. And at one point, one that seemed to come straight from the romantic movies that somehow were constantly in his brothers Netflix watching history, she kissed him. It was unsure at first, but as he kissed her back, she became bolder. </p><p>Soon, the kiss grew more heated, but they didn’t really go further than making out. They wanted to keep it a secret, because Zoe did care for Ezequiel and still wanted to keep covering for him. Plus, if she covered for him, he would also cover for her. They told Lorenzo and Ezequiel around two days later, because they’d waited for the opportune moment. </p><p>To say the boys were surprised, not really. They were supportive though. But hey, they weren't really in a position to judge. Now, when everybody would hang out at Lorenzo’s place or the café, there wouldn’t be any third wheels.<br/>
…<br/>
In the dorms at the AID, Dédé and Ricky were alone. Martin was going to go to the library all afternoon, so they were lying on their beds, talking about nothing important. At one point, Ricky climbed down to pull off his hoodie, since it was way too hot in the room at this point. </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the other boy was shamelessly checking him out. And oh, he liked what he saw. Liked it a lot, even. It’d been over two and a half weeks since their last “encounter” and it would be a lie to say the curly-haired teen wasn't kind of getting sexually frustrated again. </p><p>While Dédé was zoning out, the Mexican striker had turned around, catching his friend staring. ‘Take a picture, it’ll last longer.’ He said, snapping the other out of his thoughts. ‘I- I wasn’t… uh… I wasn’t staring! I was just uh- I was...’ he trailed of. Ricky crossed the room, standing in front of Dédé, shirtless. ‘You weren’t? Shame. If you would’ve been interested, we could’ve had a lot of fun.’He said huskily. </p><p>Ricky, as well as Dédé, had been getting waiting for a moment to release some frustration. He felt the Brazilian tense up underneath him. He slowly sat down on Dédé’s lap, grinding against him. As the teen was still in a frozen state (minus a certain part of his anatomy), Ricky slightly pushed him and laid on top of him, straddling him. Finally, the teen seemed to react. He gripped the back of the striker’s neck and kissed him deeply, earning a moan. As the kiss grows more heated, Ricky’s hand travelled downward, palming the other teen through his shorts. With practiced hands, they swiftly removes each others clothes. </p><p>The dark-skinned teen bit the other’s neck, and sucked hard enough to leave bruises. Normally, Ricky would’ve scolded him, as the hickeys always lasted unnervingly long. Last time, Gabo had luckily pointed it out to them, but their best friend wasn’t always around. Now, however, the Mexican teen merely cursed, some very filthy if not creative words.</p><p>The striker slowly lowered himself along his friend’s body, tasting all of the skin along the way. Once he reached the Brazilian’s abdomen, he bit on the abs. His plan worked, as Dédé spasmed under him, gripping the sheets and panting. He moaned so loudly, Ricky was afraid people next-door might hear them. </p><p>But then a hand slid into his hair and pulled him up for another kiss and he didn’t care anymore. Dédé  pushed him down once again, this time lower than where he’d previously been. Playfully biting the other’s inner thigh, he slid a finger along the length. Then, he slowly took all off Dédé’s length into his mouth, moaning when the tip hit the back of his throat. The vibrations it caused made the other teen moan even louder. </p><p>As Ricky’s skilled mouth sucked his friend off, praises spilled from the Brazilian’s lips like water. This only made for the striker to be turned on even more. As Dédé came, he swallowed every drop, then moved to kiss him, so the Brazilian soccer player could taste himself.</p><p>‘Looks like you could use some help with that.’ Dédé said, in-between kisses. His hand travelled downwards and he started to jerk the Mexican off. After he too had come, they collapsed onto the bed. When they looked at time, they found it would be time for dinner soon, meaning Martin could walk in any minute.</p><p>They quickly washed themselves and got dressed, just as their roommate walked in. ‘Why are you two wearing hoodies? It’s like an oven in here.’ Panicking, Ricky quickly responded. ‘Maybe the hall and the library are just cold, because I’m freezing.’ Martin looked at him with an unconvinced expression, but didn’t say anything.<br/>
As Gabo arrived at school for dinner, as he couldn’t eat at the Guevara house since nobody was going to be there (Diego was running late and Lorenzo was going out for dinner with his boyfriend), he immediately noticed what his friends had been up to. He inwardly sighed. Honestly, the teen thought to himself, I’m never gonna get used to these types of crazy love lives…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was it! Please let me know what you thought. Also, if you found mistakes, please tell me in the comments. Sebastian Athié, may he rest in peace. My love and support goes out to any who mourn him. If you have any other story ideas, please tell me. See ya later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>